


With Only You And I

by onesillygoose



Series: Our Past and Future [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Superheroes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: Steve and Bucky need to take some personal time to themselves before the big airport battle.





	With Only You And I

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has already been posted once in the past and I guess I accidentally deleted this. I'm sorry about that you guys. If it's a little bit different, I apologize. Usually I edit and add some things before I post, but I just wanted to get this back up. I promise that this is the same story. Hope you guys still will enjoy it!

***please read author’s note before reading the story!!!***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s suit up.” Steve says, and Bucky watches in disbelief as everyone hides ridiculously behind different parts of the two vehicles in order to get some privacy as they dress in their uniforms.

He ignores the pack in the back of the tiny car that contains his own “uniform”. He’d picked it out at a shop on the way here. He’s not sure it really counts as a uniform at all, being that it’s just a ski jacket and military-esque looking pants. It resembles his Winter Solider uniform a bit, but it’s different enough that it doesn’t make him uncomfortable to wear it. He knows he can’t ever be rid of that side of himself, and that it’s only fair that the new outfit he dons still remind him of what he did while he wore the old one.

“Steve.” He mutters just loud enough for Steve to hear, but Sam is close enough that he hears it too.

They both turn to look at him; Steve worried and Sam skeptically. Steve only needs to look at Bucky for the briefest moment to know that something is wrong. Sam catches Steve’s gaze and Bucky tries to ignore the sting he feels at Steve being so trusting of Sam, and how Sam doesn’t trust Bucky with Steve at all. Sam has every right to feel that way, but it doesn’t piss off Bucky any less.

He used to be that person, back when it was just him and Steve. _He_ was the one who always had Steve’s back. _He_ was the one who looked out for Steve’s best interests. _He_ was the one who was always more than willing to put his ass on the line for his best friend. Because Steve was _his_ , _and he was Steve’s_.

Steve gives Sam a quick nod and adds, “Why don’t you guys go ahead and go down to the first floor. Make sure everyone knows the plan and their positions. We’ll be down in just a bit.”

Sam gives him a look but says nothing else and he herds Clint, Wanda and Scott down the garage ramp and towards level one.

Once everyone is out of ear shot, Steve finally speaks.

“You alright, Buck?”

Bucky’s mind rather unhelpfully supplies the image of Steve kissing that woman just a few hours ago. He should be happy for him. He knows that. And at one point that was all Bucky ever wanted. But that was before he pledged his heart to Steve. Before they made love in that tent all those years ago. Now, the memory alone of Steve kissing the blonde has him wanting to conjure up the ferocious rage of The Soldier.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asks again.

He can’t trust himself to speak yet. He doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret. He feels betrayed by the fact that this fucking Sam Wilson guy has replaced him. He feels bitter that Steve’s new friends apparently just get to touch him whenever. And he feels fucking furious that Steve has apparently forgotten who it is he _solely_ belongs to.

“Buck?” Steve calls to him softly, taking a step toward where Bucky is still perched beside the blue bug.

It’s then Bucky’s feet finally propel him toward Steve until he’s standing a mere few feet from him.

“Bucky, I know you’re upset, but I won’t know what’s wrong if you don’t tell me.”

Bucky can feel when his eyes narrow, can hear the whir of the arm even as he clenches both fists, knows that he’s pulled himself to full height and shown the staggering width of his broad shoulders. He almost feels bad when Steve shrinks in on himself the slightest bit and ducks his head in submission, looking at Bucky innocently through his lashes.

“Buck, I-“

“I’m a little disappointed in myself for not getting my message through clearly enough before. Or maybe you just don’t listen. That always was your problem, you know. But either way, it’ll be fun for me to teach you this lesson again.”

Bucky takes a step forward, Steve taking one back. It continues on this way until Bucky has Steve pinned against the side of the van.

“Bucky, I’m sorry. It’s not what you think.” Steve has no idea if he’s saying the right things. He doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for. Ten minutes ago Bucky was fine, but now Steve’s pretty sure he’s extraordinarily pissed and doesn’t have a single clue as to why.

“It’s exactly what I think, baby. Your friends think that they get to have all of you. The way I do. But nobody gets to have you the way I do. They may have your trust and respect, but they don’t have your heart. Do they, Stevie?”

“B- Bucky, what are you-“

“You know, I oughtta tan your hide for neckin’ with that blonde dame. And right in front of me, at that. I don’t know what kinda history you two got, but let me make this clear: _it ends_ _now_.” Bucky growls. He hides a smirk as he watches Steve shiver. “She doesn’t get to have you. None of them do. They don’t get to leave their marks on you. Don’t get to have you laid out and panting for more. They don’t get every single broken and beautiful piece of you. Ain’t that right, doll?”

Bucky’s smirking and licks his lips as he takes in the rapid rise and fall of Steve’s chest. Steve’s bright blue eyes glaze over the slightest bit with desire and his hands curl against the metal of the van.

“They’ll never have you the way I do.” Bucky cups Steve’s cheek and rubs his thumb over Steve’s pretty red lips. “Your friend Scott gets this one free, but the next time he touches you I ain’t gonna be so forgiving. And I’m gonna kick Wilson’s ass the next time I see him makin’ eyes at you. Got it?” Bucky warns, his hand sliding down to cup around Steve’s neck, fingers squeezing just a little. He feels it when Steve swallows.

 “Yes. Yes, Bucky.” Steve says eagerly.

“I’ve told you before, Steve, and I’ll repeat it as often as I need to for the rest of eternity in order to make you remember it. You. Are. Mine. Only mine. Forever. I’ll never give you up.” Bucky practically snarls, wrapping an arm around Steve to pull him away from the van as he throws open the door. Steve lets out a startled sound. “Seventy years of memory wiping and HYDRA couldn’t take you away from me. I won’t let anyone have you. Not blondie, not Peggy Carter, and sure as hell not Wilson. Do you understand? It’s only me, Rogers. Til the end of the line.”

“Yes, Buck. Of course. Oh, Bucky, please.” Steve is whining, but he’s so goddamn desperate right now that he doesn’t even care. Doesn’t care about Siberia. Doesn’t care about his team that’s waiting for him. Doesn’t care that they’re criminals on the run. He needs Bucky now.

“That’s my good boy.” Bucky says with a smirk and leans forward to flick his tongue over Steve’s lips. “Now strip and climb up on the seat and lay back for me.” He husks.

Steve does, laying exactly where Scott had been just a few minutes ago.

“Bucky, we don’t really have time for this right now.” Steve’s voice shakes as he watches Bucky undress.

“You think I give a damn about them? About Stark? I have a very important point that I need to get through to you right now. The rest can wait.”

He climbs into the van, slamming the door behind him before draping himself over Steve in the confined space.

Steve’s head swims. It already feels ten degrees warmer inside the vehicle. This is the first time that he and Bucky have been bare skin to bare skin in over seventy years and Steve brings his hand up to bite down on the skin on the back of his wrist just so he doesn’t come.

Suddenly stormy gray eyes invade Steve’s field of vision, and they appear to be worried.

“You okay, Stevie?”

Steve nods, but he knows Bucky won’t believe him unless he can say the words.

“I’m fine, Buck. Promise. You just got me a little worked up, is all.” He mumbles into his damp skin.

Bucky gives him that easy smile he loves and chuckles. He uses his head to nudge Steve’s hand away from his mouth before pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Quit that, doll. I wanna hear you and we don’t got much time.”

And Bucky lets his hips drop down on top of Steve’s. It’s amazing; Steve’s size, his heat, the slickness of his pretty cock.

The memory of the first time he and Steve did this comes flooding back to him and the absurdity of it all, of doing this over seventy years later, almost makes him laugh. And the love he feels for his entire world, his other half, his Stevie, is insurmountable, so the fact that they _are_ doing this again, seventy years later, nearly makes Bucky cry with astonishment.

Bucky grinds his hips forward just once, sliding their hardness against each other and Steve makes a soft, satisfied noise. The next noise comes out muffled again, and Bucky looks up to tell Steve off, but notices a strange look in Steve’s eyes.

After being friends since childhood, he has absolutely every one of Steve’s looks memorized. All the time they spent apart hasn’t changed that. And this look is almost sad, but hasn’t quite reached it yet.

“What’s wrong, doll?”

“Buck… you remember… you remember the first time we did this? It was the very first night you’d touched me. Back in the forties. The first time I’d ever really let myself think that you’d loved me. And you did.”

“Course I remember, baby. And I went off to war the next day. If I’d known your little punk ass was going to follow me over there then I woulda just waited for ya.”

That makes Steve laugh, a watery, half choked sound, but a laugh all the same. Some of the sadness has left his eyes to be replaced by a fond reminiscent look. Of course Steve was thinking about the exact same thing that he was, and that thought makes his heart race just a little bit faster. So Bucky kisses him. Long and tender and sweet. Sweeping his tongue into Steve’s mouth to taste him.  

Steve relaxes his legs completely, spreading his thighs so Bucky fits snug against him. He moans shamelessly when Bucky bites his bottom lip at the same time he grinds against Steve again.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you, doll, we just don’t have that kinda time right now. So I’m gonna get you off, but we’re gonna do this right another time. Very, very soon.”

“Sure, Buck, Anything you want. Just _please_!”

Bucky slips his tongue into Steve’s mouth, trying to taste every bit of him that he can. Steve’s friends are sorely mistaken if they think they own any part of him. Steve has been his since before either of them knew it. Steve is his whole world. He’ll be damned if he lets anyone come in and try to take Steve away.

Bucky shifts his hips, grinding against Steve and making him moan as he gets their cocks lined up. Then he takes them both in hand and begins to stroke. It’s not long before they’re both coated in Steve’s pre-cum. He always did get so wet.

“Ah! Huh, oh god, Bucky!”

He can feel the way Steve’s cock jerks against his own. Bucky’s hand glides over them and Steve starts shaking, so Bucky begins to press soothing kisses along Steve’s collarbones, his jaw, his throat, murmuring praises against Steve’s smooth skin all the while.

“You’re so good, Steve. My sweet little doll. Only I get to have you. Don’t know what I’d do without you, baby. I love you so much.”

Bucky’s hand speeds up and suddenly Steve is grabbing his head and pulling him into a rough and messy kiss. Lips and teeth everywhere as Steve pants into his mouth. All the while Bucky’s hand remains steady as he twists his wrist on every upstroke, feeling the way Steve shudders at that.

“Bucky, Bucky! Shit, I’m gonna come!”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Let me see you get yourself all filthy.”

A shiver wracks Steve’s body hard and then he’s coming all over the both of them. It’s hot on Bucky’s hand and on his heated and hardened flesh. It makes everything so much slicker.

Steve relinquishes Bucky’s mouth and is nuzzling against his throat. Bucky’s as little surprised when Steve’s tongue sneaks out to lap at the sweat before nibbling up and biting at his ear.

“You wanna come, Buck? ‘Cause I want you to. Come for me, Buck. Make me yours.”

Bucky shouts, more sound than words as he comes all over Steve. His hips jerking into his own hand and Steve’s spent flesh as he bites into Steve’s neck, securing his mark of possession once again. Even if only for a little while.

Steve holds him while he comes down from the high, the two of them shaking with oversensitivity.

“I love you, Steve. I won’t ever let anyone take you away.” It’s panted against Steve’s chest.

“I love you, too, Buck. Always.”

Bucky kisses him and kisses him until they’ve both settled, but the moment is quickly broken by a voice coming from outside the van.

“Steve! You in there?”

And Bucky might roll his eyes at the sound of Wilson’s voice.

“Yeah. I’ll, uh…. I’ll be right out, Sam!”

“And if I were to take a wild guess and say that Barnes is in there too, would I be correct?”

“Fuck off, Wilson!” Bucky shouts, feeling rather irritated.

“Love you, too, Terminator.”

He can imagine the look on Sam’s face. He’ll try his best not to punch him for Steve’s sake, but he can’t understand what Steve sees in the guy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! Sorry again about my screw up!


End file.
